poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Trakeena plots to steal Twilight's beauty
This is how Trakeena plots to steal Twilight's beauty in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle show How to Train Your Dragon. we cut to Starscream approaching Trakeena Starscream: My Queen, you summoned me? Trakeena: Tell me, Starscream, my old treacherous, overwhelming friend, who's the most beautiful girl in the universe? Starscream: I believe that you are as well as Twilight Sparkle, of course. Jinxer: Starscream! Trakeena: Twilight Sparkle?! Get me a monster to steal her beauty! Starscream: Yes, my Queen. Jinxer We need a monster that can steal any beauty in the universe, Jinxer. Jinxer: Way ahead of you. Allow me to introduce.... Crumummy! shows up Crumummy: You summoned me? Starscream: Yes. Go turn Twilight's beauty into sand, and give it to my lovely queen, Trakeena. Crumummy: You got it, Commander. Starscream: Trakeena Meanwhile, I will go to Equestria and capture all the beautiful ponies and the Princesses from Canterlot. walks away from Trakeena Trakeena: Vypra, Jinxer, go with him. Vypra: You heard the queen, Jinxer. Jinxer: Way ahead of you. go with Starscream Furio: arrives You called? Trakeena: Go to the Crystal Empire and capture the Princess of Love and her daughter. Including all the beautiful Crystal Ponies. You owe me, Furio. Furio: As you wish, Trakeena. leaves Deviot: And what of Ocellus, Smolder, Silverstream, and Yona? Trakeena: Steal their beauty, Deviot. Deviot: As you command. leaves Rowling: Dearest Mother, give me a chance. Let ''me ''find the Staff of Orion. If those Jedi get in my way, I'll make them regret it. Trakeena: Patience, my son. to him I'll keep you around.... Just in case. Queen Chrysalis: arrives You called? Trakeena: Yes, go steal the beauty of Starlight Glimmer and Trixie Lulamoon. Queen Chrysalis: I won't fail you. leaves Trakeena: to her son You never know what the future holds. Rowling: I have the final phases of your plan. out Skelekron Skelekron! Skelekron: Skelekron at you and your mother's service, my prince. I will go to Ponyville, and steal the beauty of its beautiful citizens and then I will return to steal the beauty of Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Sunset Shimmer. Trakeena: Don't mess up, Skelekron. Skelekron: Not a chance, Trakeena. leaves Rowling: Meanwhile, I have a new plan to destroy the Batgirl once and for all. Trakeena: Then tell me all about it. Rowling: Once we set out this signal, out a Villain Empire signal Batgirl will come to us willingly. Master Vile: Lovely. Rito can be the bait. Rito Revolto: Yeah! Klank: Absolutely! A fine idea. Trakeena: Continue. Rowling: If she comes to face us, she'll have to come.... Alone. And when she does, we'll drug her with sleeping gas. And when she wakes up, she'll wonder what's going on. Hm. Goldar will defeat Batgirl. Goldar: Yes. Rowling: And when he defeats her, he'll be able to unmask her. Goldar: To expose her secret identity? Rowling: Of course. ''And ''she'll enter the Cocoon, shed her beauty and become an insect with incredible powers. Trakeena: Excellent. Category:Scenes Category:Evil plans scenes Category:Trevor7626 Category:Mac Grimborn Category:The Mac Grimborn Era